A PC card, often referred to as a plug-in card or electronic card, has a circuit board and has a sheet metal housing, or cover, that surrounds a majority of the circuit board. The cover includes top and bottom sheet metal cover parts that each has a primarily flat, horizontal major portion and that has laterally opposite sides that are joined together. It would be desirable if the cover parts could be joined together in a simple manner, as by merely pressing them together while the circuit board lay between them.